


Wampa Toes

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banthas, F/M, Tauntauns, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wampas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: Rey found there was something very satisfying about leaving a trail of footprints across previously untrodden ground, grinning gleefully as she glanced back over her shoulder at the dents in the snow where her feet had just been.





	Wampa Toes

The sky was bright, streaked with wisps of cloud that stretched as far as the horizon and grew an ever paler shade of blue as in the distance the sun glimpsed over frosty peaks. Rey let out a satisfied huff of breath and hovered at the foot of the ramp, an incredulous smile painted across her face as she took in the view. Before her stretched an endless tableau of white, circled by a ragged ring of purple gray rocks. In the distance, the mountains were obscured by lingering banks of mist that drifted silently between sharp ridges to hide untold mysteries in the valleys beyond.

 

Wide eyed, Rey stepped out of the Falcon and padded across the snow covered ground, craning her neck to take in their surroundings. Her breath misted slightly in front of her face, betraying the chill of the tundra but Rey didn't feel cold at all. A frozen, dead lump of rock, Finn had called it but now that she was here, Rey found herself surrounded by bright sunlight and a dozen shades of blue she hadn't known even existed. It was stunning, the air crisp and clear and the warm light on her face nothing like the desolate wasteland she had imagined.

 

“Rey! Wait up!” Ben's voice rang out from the cabin behind her but she paid him no heed, just ambled slowly around the Falcon to peer up at the spur of rock that loomed above them. She tilted her head and squinted, trying to identify the mysterious cave that Luke assured them lay halfway up the mountain. Her steps were slightly awkward, bundled up as she was in numerous layers of insulation. Ben had fussed endlessly, adjusting the cuffs on her clothes to prevent snow getting inside and making sure her scarf sat snugly over her nose and chin.

 

“You know how you feel the cold,” he'd clucked like a mother hen, pressing his fingers into the spaces between her gloves and tugging them down over her wrists. “I just want you to be warm enough,” he told her before zipping up her coat and pulling her hood over her head. Rey just rolled her eyes and swayed under his ministrations. “Your toes are always like ice,” he'd groused as he crouched before her and fastened the seals on her boots. Rey had grinned, recalling with glee the way he'd squeal when she burrowed her cold fingers and toes into his toasty warm flesh in bed.

 

She didn't feel cold right now, she felt just right, padding innocently across the virgin snow and enjoying the way it crunched beneath her boots. Rey found there was something very satisfying about leaving a trail of footprints across previously untrodden ground, grinning gleefully as she glanced back over her shoulder at the dents in the snow where her feet had just been. This occasion was far removed from her first encounter with the stuff and her companion a different man from the shadowy figure that stalked her through a dark forest. Here the sun was shining and sky was clear and seemed to go on and on and....

 

“Woah!” she warbled as the ground gave way suddenly beneath her, her feet and legs disappearing into a deep drift of loose powder. “Kriff!” Rey hissed, finding herself sunk waist deep in the snow. She grunted, gritting her teeth and wriggling around as she tried to twist free of her frosty snare.

 

“What did I say?” Ben's voice chided from behind, the sound of his feet sinking into the snow drifting towards her ears. Rey flopped back against the ground peering up at his upside down face as he loomed over her. His expression was halfway between amused and annoyed, his brow furrowed even as his lips twitched with a repressed smirk.

 

“Pffft,” she uttered, blowing a raspberry at him. He clucked his tongue before sticking it out at her in retaliation.

 

“You need snowshoes, bantha butt,” Ben told her, waving a pair over her face.

 

“Are you just going to gloat or are you going to help me?” Rey complained, flailing about in the snow like a fish out of water.

 

“Hmm,” Ben mused, pursing his lips thoughtfully as he squatted down close beside her.“Why don't you use the Force?” Ben mocked, quirking a brow at her and smiling smugly. Rey narrowed her eyes at him, letting her gaze flit across his handsome scarred mug for a moment before her fingers curled around a handful of snow.

 

“Brat!” he sputtered as she flung the makeshift snowball at his face.

 

“Hey!” Rey hollered as he rose to his feet and took a step back, screwing his eyes shut and brushing snow from his brows. “Don't you leave me here!” she cried indignantly. “Ben!”

 

He chuckled and let out an amused sigh before reaching down to take hold of her hands, tugging on her arms until she came slithering out of her hole and onto the snow.

 

“Ah, tha-ank yo-ou,” she cooed, flopping her head back against the ground and smiling at him. He grinned, wrinkling his nose and leaning down to peck her on the lips.

 

“Snowshoes,” Ben repeated paternally as he sank down onto his butt, taking hold of her foot and setting it on his lap.

 

“Snowshoes,” Rey parroted in a low, sing song tone, slouching petulantly as Ben hefted one of the pair that he'd carried with him and set about fixing it over her boot. Rey observed the concentration on his brow and let a slow smile spread across her face. He was too handsome, maybe even more so with that scar on his cheek and she supposed she could tolerate his doting if he was prepared to walk around with her mark so prominently displayed on his face. Not that there was anyone here to see it, she mused glancing around the valley at the endless white. “Why do yours look different?” she asked, gesturing towards his enormous snow crusted paw as it sat on the snow beside her.

 

“It's all they had in my size,” he informed her mildly, adjusting the straps on her shoe.

 

“Tauntaun Paw,” Rey intoned, peering at the Aurebesh printed along the edge of his snowshoe.

 

“That's the model,” Ben said, smacking her leg lightly and dumping her foot onto the ground.

 

“What are mine?” she queried, leaning closer to try and read the name on her shoe.

 

“Wampa Toe,” Ben said, with a quirk of his brow.

 

“Huh,” Rey chuffed as she watched him repeat the process of clipping the snowshoe onto her other boot.

 

“It made me think of you,” he told her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Rey narrowed her eyes and threw another handful of snow at his chest. Ben grinned, a wicked smirk flashing across his face before he lunged at her.

 

Rey shrieked, flinging herself to the side in a vain attempt to escape as he pinned her against the snow with his body.

 

“You...kriff!” she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Ben growled and nipped at her shoulder, his arms snaking around her body. He rolled onto his back, dragging her squirming form with him and letting out a fearful yowl as she sank her teeth into his arm.

 

“Argh!” he cried, releasing his grip on her and hissing with pain. “You are a wampa!”

 

“And you're my lunch!” Rey growled, pouncing on him and mouthing at his jaw bone. Ben chuckled, a deep throaty sound that made her grin like an idiot. “And I'm going to drag you back to my cave,” she told him fiercely, kissing up his throat before looking him right in the eye. “And I'm going to eat you!”

 

Ben smiled, a broad thing that spread across his whole face and reached right up into his eyes. Rey couldn't help it, she just smiled right back before planting a big wet kiss right on his lips. Ben wrapped his arms round her and rolled her onto her back, kissing her soundly before pushing up on his elbows.

 

“You're so cute,” he told her with a grin. “Do you have any idea?”

 

“I'm not cute,” Rey assured him through slitted eyes, carding her fingers through his hair and pressing her forehead against his. “I'm a vicious snow beast.”

 

“Uh huh,” Ben said with a nod. “I'm terrified.”

 

“You should be,” she warned, biting on her glove and using her teeth to pull it off her fingers.

 

“Hmm, how's that then?” Ben asked, leaning closer to kiss her once more.

 

“Hmm,” Rey hummed as he kissed her, her fingers trailing along his side in search of the waist of his pants.

 

“Mmm Rey,” Ben murmured, closing his eyes as they kissed. “I loo...ooaahhh!”

 

His declaration was lost in a scream, as a sudden icy burn surged down the back of his pants. “Kriff! Rey!” he bellowed, flopping onto his back and flailing around as Rey decended into hysterics. “You little....” he growled, grabbing at her but she rolled out of reach. She scrabbled upright, intent on escaping across the snow and in an instant Ben was on his feet and trudging after her with steps only marginally less lumbering than hers.

 

“Oof!” Rey choked, falling face first into the snow. “Kriffing snowshoes!” she cursed.

 

“You are gonna get it now!” he warned her, reaching down to scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder.

 

“Noo! Put me down!” Rey screamed as Ben carried her inelegantly back towards the ship.

 

“Shut it!” he commanded, slapping her on the ass and making her yelp. “You'll cause an avalanche and then we really will be kriffed!” But Rey never listened to him anyway and screamed murder a dozen shades of blue all the way back to the Falcon.

**Author's Note:**

> Chewing sugar free gum after meals and snacks helps reduce the plaque acids that cause cavities. Fluff should be consumed as part of a balanced diet.


End file.
